Cerita DiKampung Konoha
by ryu VW
Summary: Cerita para warga RT.001 kampung Konoha, sampai genk Akatsuki. AU./OOC/
1. Chapter 1

Cerita Di Kampung Konoha

Perkenalan tokoh dulu.

Naruto Namikaze, 20th.

Putra tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze, yang notabene anak pak RT dikampung Konoha. Punya julukan otan, karena waktu kecil sering manjat pohon tetangga buat nyolong mangga, sekarang masih juga sih.

Sasuke Uchiha, 20th.

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, si tampan yang songong bin belagu dan selalu ngejar-ngejar cintanya Sakura anaknya babe Kizashi.

Sakura Haruno, 19th.

Cewek berambut pink, yang kalo ngomong medhok banget. Maklum keturuna jawa tulen, nggak jarang sifat ndesonya keluar.

Sai Shimura, 20th.

Cucunya mbah Danzo salah satu tetua di Kampung Konoha. Orangnya kalem dan suka ikut kegiatan masjid, dia juga sedang membuka usaha warung kopi dengan modal dari kakeknya. Satu lagi Sai naksir berat sama Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka, 19th.

Sicantik anaknya pak inoichi, dan gebetannya Sai. Dia juga ngebantuin orangtuanya Jualan bunga dirumahnya.

Shikamaru Nara, 20th.

Cowok pemalas tapi jenius yang hobinya tidur dan juga ketua pemuda RT. 001 kampung Konoha.

Chouji Akimichi, 20th.

Teman dekat Shikamaru yang hobinya makan keripik kentang, dan dipanggil gendut oleh teman-temannya. Karna diantara yang lainnya cuma dia yang gendut.

Kiba Inuzuka, 20th.

Sipecinta anjing ini membuka usaha toko hewan yang tentu saja menjual semua kebutuhan anjing. Mulai dari tempat makan sampai mainan khusus anjing, bahkan dia juga menjual cinderamata yang berbentuk hewan tersebut. Tapi kecintaannya kepada anjing sedikit terkikis saat ia mengenal cinta yang sebenarnya.

Hinata Hyuga, 19th.

Ini dia kembangnya RT.001, udah cantik, baik, kalem, bahenol, pokoknya jempolan deh. Tapi sayang orangnya pemalu dan kadng sering pingsan kalau ketemu anaknya pak RT. Dia juga buka usaha warung makan.

Shino Aburame, 20th.

Cowok yang suka pake kacamata hitam dan punya hobi yang aneh, koleksi segala jenis serangga. Bahkan untuk melengkapi koleksinya dia sampai menangkap kecoa dikamar mandi dirumahnya. Satu lagi dia juga benget mijit, Nggak jarang dia terima orderan mijit sampai RT sebelah.

Neji Hyuga, 20th.

Kakak sepupunya Hinata, jama'ah tetap masjid Al-Konoha dan hobi banget ikut pengajian. Nggak jarang juga dia dipanggil pak ustadz sama teman-temannya. Do'i juga lagi naksir berat sama tetangganya cewek keturunan China, TenTen namanya.

TenTen, 20th.

Cewek keturunan China yang tomboy, tapi jangan salah dia juga rajin beribadah dan suka ikut pengajian bareng Neji. Dia juga membuka sebuah perguruan bela diri bareng sahabatnya Lee.

Rock Lee, 20th.

Cowok nyentrik yang suka pakai pakaian ketat berwana hijau dan juga fans beratnya aktor Bruce Lee. Putra tunggal pak Maito Guy dan teman dekat Neji dan TenTen.

=0=0=0=

Akatsuki Genk.

Yahiko/Pain, 25th.

Ketua Dari Akatsuki, si wajah bokep bin mesum. Menjuluki dirinya sendri dengan nama pain/rasa sakit. Tanpa alasan juga sih dia menjuluki dirinya sendiri seperti itu, karna dia sering disiksa oleh Konan, pacarnya sendiri karna sifat mesum dan genitnya.

Itachi Uchiha, 25th.

Kakak kandung dari Sasuke, entah kenapa dan gara-gara siapa dia bisa masuk ke genk absurd bin gaje ini. Sering dipanggil keriput oleh teman-temannya karna adanya garis didekat matanya, yang sebenarnya itu tanda lahir.

Hidan, 25th.

Anak RT.003, yang entah kenapa lebih sering main ke RT.001 buat nongkrong bareng genknya. Dia juga labil, kadang jadi religius banget kadang jadi blangsak banget.

Kakuzu, 25th.

Tetengganya Hidan di RT.003, sikikir bin pelit, lintah darat juga, bendahara Akatsuki, yang nggak jarang narik iuran ke anggota yang lain dengan nominal yang nggak masuk akal, kadang suka malakin anak TK yang baru pulang sekolah. Punya motto : "Modal dikit, untungnya dibanyakin."

Sasori, 25th.

Anak RT.002, punya hobi suka main boneka. Dia cowok, musuhnya Sasuke buat ngedapetin cintanya Sakura.

Deidara, 25th.

Anak RT.004, punya hobi main dan koleksi petasan juga. Tapi dari hobinya itu dia sering bikin petasan buat dijual ke anak-anak SD.

Konan, 24th.

Cewek cantik bin semok pacarnya Yahiko ini, mungkin yang paling normal diantara semua anggota Akatsuki. Dia masuk genk tersebut untuk mengawasi pacarnya, supaya tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Itulah tadi para tokoh dalam cerita ini, Cerita Di Kampung Konoha.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu lagi sama saya, hahahaha. Fic ini Ryu bikin buat menyambut bulan suci Ramadhan yang sebentar lagi tiba. Ryu juga minta tanggapan dari minna-san tentang Fic ini ya..

Mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita, ini fic hasil dari otak Ryu sendiri, jadi Ryu minta...

REVIIIEEEWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita DiKampung Konoha

 _Chapter 1_

Kampung Konoha. Ya, sebuah kampung yang asri dan sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali siapapun dan apapun. Mulai dari manusia, tumbuhan, sampai hewan sekalipun pokoknya menyenangkanlah tinggal disini. Kampung ini memiliki juga empat RT.

Keadaan yang tenang dan menyenangkan ini salah satu keunggulan dari kampung ini, tapi setenang-tenangnya kampung Konoha selalu saja ada yang bikin ribut. Dan tentu saja yang bikin ribut adalah warga RT.001.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ada yang berbeda. Disebuah pos ronda terdapat dua orang manusia yang sedang melamun, aura suram menguar dari tubuh mereka. Tanpa menghirauakan tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang lewat didepan mereka.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang berjalan dengan malasnya menuju pos ronda, kedua matanya bisa melihat dua sahabatnya sedang duduk melamun dengan wajah yang sangat memprihatinkan. Tak butuh waktu lama diapun sampai dipos ronda, dan duduk diantara dua sahabatnya itu.

Sesekali dia melihat sahabatnya yang duduk disampin kanan dan kirinya. Yang sebelah kanan berambut pirang jabrik hanya menundukkan kepala sambil melihat tanah, yang sebelah kiri berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan mencuat kebelakang seperti buntut ayam memandang pohon yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lu berdua kenapa sih?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, yang ada hanya helaan nafas putus asa.

"Lu ditolak lagi sama Sakura, Sas?" Tanya Shikamaru pada sahabat disebelah kirinya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Terus kalo elu Nar, kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang disebelah kanannya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Gara-gara Hinata?" Tebak Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kan udah gue bilang, si Hinata itu suka sama elo." Terang Shikamaru.

"Kalo dia suka ama gue, kenapa dia selalu pingsan tiap ketemu gue? Emangnya Gue setan." Tanya Naruto sedikit gusar.

"Mirip." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Diem Lu Sas."

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda sedang berlari-lari seperti banci yang dikejar satpol pp, menuju pos ronda.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

"Ternyata lu disini Nar." Ujar pemuda tadi.

"Ada apaan Kib?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gue mau bicara." Ujar Kiba sambil duduk disebelah kiri Naruto, dan dengan semena-mena menggusur Shikamaru dan juga secara otomatis Sasuke ikut terdorong.

"Kampret, lu kib dateng-dateng bikin rusuh aje." Dengking Sasuke.

Yang tidak dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lu mau bicara apaan?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas-malasan.

"Ikut gue yuk." Ajak Kiba.

"Kemana?"

"Gue mau ke toko hewan."

"Ngapain? Lu kan juga punya toko hewan."

"Gue mau beli kucing."

SIINNGG!

GEDUBRAK!

Secara reflek Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kiba hanya cengo melihat ketiga sahabatnya seperti itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah siap dengan posisi kuda-kuda berkelahi, bahkan Naruto sudah memegang sebuah balok kayu yang entah dia dapat darimana.

" Siapa lu?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Ya gue kibalah." Jawabnya.

"Bohong, setau gue Kiba itu suka anjing bukan kucing." Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara.

"Sumpah samber duit, gue Kiba." Yakin Kiba.

"Bohong, lu pasti alien yang dateng ke bumi terus nyamar jadi Kiba buat nyulik kita-kita kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba hanya bisa melongo mendengar omongan sahabat jabriknya itu.

"Ini gue beneran Kiba, bukan alien." Erang Kiba yang mulai frustasi buat ngeyalinin ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Kalo kagak percaya, lu cium bau gue." Tambahnya.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama orang yang ada didepan mereka.

"Nar, lu cium baunya." Shikamaru membuka suara.

Narutopun mulai mengendus-ngendus seperti anjing pelacak, dan diapun tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kampret lu pikir gue anjing pelacak ngendus-ngendus baunya dia. Tuding Naruto. "Tapi bener sih, baunya Kiba." Tambahnya.

"Emanga bau gue apaan." Tanya Kiba.

"Bau anjing." Jawab Naruto.

"Kampret lu."

Akhirnya tiga orang tadi yang tiba-tiba berdiri, duduk kembali disebelah Kiba. Tapi masih tetap dengan tatapn aneh, secara Kiba itu pecinta anjing, sedangkan anjing itu musuhnya kucing buat apa coba Kiba beli kucing.

"Sebenernya lu mau beli kucing buat apaan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu... Anu... "

"Jawab yang jelas." Sasuke ikut berbicara.

"Nnnggg..."

Tapi semua itu terjawab saat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat berjalan melewati mereka.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kiba yang mendadak berubah menjadi malu-malu kucing, akhirnya mengerti alasan Kiba yang ingin membeli kucing.

"Lu suka ya sama Tamaki?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh... Kagak." Elak Kiba.

"Udeh lu jujur aja sama kita-kita." Paksa Sasuke.

"Serius lu Kib, naksir si Tamaki?" Tanya Naruto. "Dia kan pecinta kucing, beda sama elu." Tambahnya.

"Lu bego ye Nar." Cemooh Sasuke.

"Apaan sih lu Sas, ngatain gue bego." Dengking Naruto.

"Masa lu kagak sadar Nar, Kiba ngajakin lu beli kucing buat pedekate sama si Tamaki." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Begitukah, Shik?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya..." Jawab Shikamaru. "Dan lu ngajakin Naruto buat beli kucing buat ngehindar diejekin sama kita-kitakan." Kali ini beralih pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya terdiam, karna dalam hatinya membenarkan semua perkataan dari Shikamaru.

"Ya... Sudahlah, karna kalian bertiga udah tahu jadi mau kan lu bertiga buat ngerahasiain ini terus ngebantuin gue." Pinta Kiba.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Narutopun memasang pose berpikir.

"Kita mau aja ngebantuin lo." Ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi yang jelas ada syaratnya." Tambah Naruto

"Apaan syaratnya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Lu harus terktir kita bertiga." Jawab Shikamaru, yang diikuti anggukan dua Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kiba yang dari awal sudah ngebet banget buat pedekate sama Tamaki, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetuji persyaratn tersebut.

"Oke, gue terima." Putus Kiba.

"Oke, kalau gitu kita langsung berangkat ke toko hewan." Ajak Naruto.

=0=0=0=0=

Sesampainya di toko hewan mereka langsung mencari kucing yang diinginkan.

"Buset banyak banget kucingnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Yaiyalah, namanya juga toko banyak paku, noh ditoko bangunan." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, dan memilih melihat-lihat yang lain.

Kiba benar-benar serius ingin membeli kucing, tapi dia bingung ingin membeli yang mana. Jangankan tahu jenis kucingnya apaan, la dia aja kagak tau mana yang jantan mana yang betina.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam akhirnya dia memilih seekor kucing berbulu putih yang entah jenis apa. Sang penjaga tokopun mengambilkan hewan tersebut untuk diserahkan kepada Kiba.

Tapi ada satu hal yang saat ini Kiba lupakan, bukannya apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia itu...

BRRUUUKKK!

Alergi sama bulu kucing.

=0=0=0=0=

Saat ini Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto sedang duduk dipos ronda(lagi), karena Kiba yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Padahal ujung jarinya saja belum menyentuh bulu kucing tersebut.

Setelah ditunggu hampir 30menit, akhirnya Kiba pun sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kampret lu, udah tau alergi kucing masih aja lu nekat buat beli kucing." Maki Naruto.

"Iye, sory gaes gue khilaf." Sesal Kiba.

"Bikin malu aja lu, untung lu temen kita, kagak udeh gue buang lu ke kali." Tambah Sasuke yang ikutan jengkel karna dia yang ngegendong Kiba tadi, dari toko hewan sampai pos ronda.

"Lu semua masih maukan ngantuin gue?" Tanya Kiba dengan tatapan melas. "Please, mau ya Sas, Nar, Shik. Gue bakal beneran nraktir lu-lu pada."

"Oke, kita mau ngebantuin, tapi kalau sampai lu pingsan lagi awas lu." Ancam Sasuke.

Kiba hanya mengangguk girang.

Berangkatlah lagi mereka menuju toko hewan yang tadi. Setelah menyelesaikan semua administrasi akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju rumah Tamaki, kali ini Sasuke langsung mengambil alih sang kucing, takut-takut jika Kiba yang membawa akan jatuh pingsan lagi.

Jarak rumah Tamaki dengan keberadaan mereka berempat tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Sasuke pun langsung menyerahkan kucing yang tadi dibawanya kepada Kiba. Yang tentu saja diterima Kiba dengan agak gemetar.

"Udah cepet sana samperin rumahnya, awas lu pingsan tengah jalan." Ancam Sasuke.

Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepala mantap sambil berjalan perlahan, biarpun agak sempoyongan juga karna barang yang ia bawa.

'Gue harus bisa, gue harus kuat.' Ujar Kiba dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup menyiksa akhirnya sampai juga ia didepan rumah sang pujaan hati.

Belum sempat Kiba mengetuk pintu, pintu sudah terbuka menampakkan bidadari yang turun dari angkot. Mungkin seperti itu pemikiran Kiba.

"Eh... Mas Kiba, ada apa ya?" Tanya Tamaki yang terkejut akan kedatangan Kiba ke rumahnya.

"Begini dik Tamaki, ada yang mau aku omongin." Ujar Kiba.

"Ya udah mas, ayo duduk." Ajak Tamaki duduk dikursi diteras rumahnya.

"Jadi gini dik Tamaki, aku mau minta tolong, aku mau nitip kucing ini disini." Mulai Kiba sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang isinya seekor kucing yang baru ia beli.

Tamaki sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan dari Kiba.

"Gimana ya mas, kucing Tamaki udah banyak." Tolak Tamaki secara halus.

"Mas minta tolonglah, dik Tamaki mau ya." Bujuk Kiba sambil memegang tangan Tamaki.

"Gimana ya mas."

Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa ngedumel ngeliat si Kiba modus pegang-pegang tangan Tamaki.

"Kalo enggak gini, mas bakal tiap hari ngasih duit buat beli makanan kucing-kucingnya dik Tamaki." Bujuk Kiba lagi. " Kasian kucing ini, nggak mungkin mas ngebawa kucing ini pulang kerumah, nanti yang ada malah berantem sama peliharaannya mas." Tambahnya lagi.

Tamaki pun berpikir untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya menerima permintaan dari Kiba.

"Ya udah, tapi mas janji ya makanan kucingnya mas yang beliin."

"Oke, dik Tamaki tenang aja."

Setelah itu Kiba langsung pamit pulang, dia memasang senyum bahagia karna sekarang ada alasan buat deket-deket sama sang gebetan. Tapi senyum kebahagian itu seketika sirna karna melihat senyum iblis dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yookk... Kib kita beli mie ayam, kita bertiga udah laper berat." Ajak Naruto, sedangkan Kiba? Jangan ditanya dia sudah pasrah mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya jalan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Omake/

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat sedang berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, bagaimana tidak tadi ia menraktir ketiga sahabatnya yang dengan bar-barnya mereka menghabiskan sembilan buah mangkok mie ayam. Dan ia pun harus membayar itu semua dengan mencuci mangkok-mangkok kotor yang bejibun banyaknya hanya karna uangnya kurang seratus rupiah, ulangi seratus rupiah.

"Kampret lu Nar, Sas, Shik."

Kiba ku sayang, Kiba ku malang.

Yoooo... Minna ini chapter satunya, saya harap kalian suka ya. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini kurang lucu.

REEVVIIEEWW!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita Di Kampung Konoha

 _Chapter 2_

Suatu sore yang cerah di RT.001 kampung Konoha, hari yang menyenangkan dilewati oleh warga disana. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dilapangan, para bapak-bapak yang baru pulang bekerja mencari uang untuk menghidupi keluarganya, para ibu-ibu yang sedang berkumpul. Apalagi kalau tidak sedang bergosip, membicarakan apa saja, mulai dari artis, pejabat, sampai *uhuk* tetangga sendiri *uhuk*.

Tapi tunggu ada yang aneh, dimana para remajanya? Kalian jangan berpikir jika para remaja disini suka tawuran dengan warga kampung lain. Tenang saja meraka saat ini sedang berbondong-bondong menuju masjid Al-Konoha.

Biarpun tampang remaja laki-laki disini lebih mirip preman pasar, tapi mereka rajin sholat kok. mereka punya motto : "Boleh berantem, tapi jangan berani sama orangtua."

Ya, itulah mereka. Tapi yang ikut pengajian kali ini bukan hanya remaja muda saja, remaja tua(baca: Akatsuki.) pun juga ikut. Tau lebih tepatnya terpaksa ikut, karna sang pemimpin genk tersebut diseret oleh sang pacar agar ikut pengajian. Karna ingin menjadi pemimpin yang baik Yahiko langsung memaksa anggotanya untuk ikut.

"Pain, ngapain sih kita ikut pengajian kayak gini?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, gue pengen pengetahuan agama lu bertambah" Jawab Pain.

"Sialan lu, blangsak-blangsak gini gue juga tau agama." Balas Zetsu.

"Apaan kemaren lu ngambil wudhu aja salah." Sengit Pain.

Itachi yang berjalan disebalah kiri Zetsupun ikut nimbrung, pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Serius lu, ngambil wudhu aja salah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iye bener Chi, masa zetsu wudhu abis kumur-kumur langsung basuh rambut, kan salah." Terang pain.

"Iye salah lu Jet." Itachi turut menyalahkan.

"Padahalkan yang bener abis-abis kumur-kumur basuh kaki." Ujar Pain dengan bangganya.

Konan berjalan paling depan dan sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan kekasihnya langsung menengokkan kepalanya.

"Lu juga salah mesum." Ujar Konan dingin.

"Eh... Salah juga ya." Pain hanya nyengir malu, niatnya pengen disanjung sama Konan malah disalahin juga.

"Chi, lu kasih tau yang bener gimana." Suruh Konan.

Itachi mau tak mau harus menjelaskan pada dua sahabatnya yang rada kurang ini.

"Yang bener, abis kumur-kumur ngebersihin lobang idung, terus ngebasuh muka, kedua tangan kanan-kiri bergantian, ngebasuh rambut, lobang telinga kanan-kiri, terus yang terakhir kaki." Jelas Itachi.

"Gitu ya Chi." Beo Pain dan Zetsu bersamaan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi.

Perjalanan genk Akatsuki menuju masjid Al-Konoha pun berlangsung dengan keheningan yang seperti tidak biasanya. Dari arah yang berlawan terlihat remaja RT.001 berjalan menuju masjid, dimana Sasuke yang berjalan paling depan memimpin rekan-rekannya.

"Jet, lu liat si Sasuke lagaknya makin songong aje." Ujar Hidan pada Zetsu.

"Iye, bener lu Dan. Untung adeknya Itachi, kalo kagak gue bejek-bejek tu bocah." Ujar Zetsu menggebu-gebu.

Itachi yang mendengar adiknya dibicarakan, langsung mengok ke arah Hidan dan Zetsu.

"Apa lu? Berani ama adek gue?" Tanya Itachi.

Hidan dan Zetsu pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Remaja RT.001 dan genk Akatsuki telah sampai dimasjid Al-Konoha, tapi lagi-lagi terjadi keributan antara remaja RT.001 dan genk Akatsuki.

"Eh... Gue dulu yang masuk." Ujar Sasuke.

"Gue yang duluan." Balas Pain tak ingin kalah.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada dipintu depan masjid, tapi karna mereka masuk secara bersamaan mau tak mau tubuh mereka menutupi pintu dan saling gontok-gontokan buat masuk terlebi dahulu.

"Kagak bisa, gue masuk duluan. Lu liat jempol kaki kanan gue udah masuk." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk jempol kakinya.

"Apaan? Nih telunjuk tangan gue udah masuk duluan." Balas Pain tak ingin kalah.

"Pokoknye gue duluan."

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

"Gu..."

TEEPP!

Sasuke dan pain menengok kebelakang melihat siapa yang menepuk mereka berdua.

"Nak Sasuke, nak Yahiko jangan berantem disini, ini masjid buat beribadah." Ujar orang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Secara otomatis menyingkir memberikan jalan kepada orang yang sudah mempringatkan mereka tadi, yang ternya pak ustadz Mifune.

"Udahlah Sas, biarin mereka masuk dulan." Kali ini Neji yang menasehati.

Sasuke pun menuruti kata-kata temannya tersebut, Neji mempersilahkan genk Akatsuki untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang mengikuti pengajian kali ini bukan hanya remaja dari RT.001 saja, tapi remaja dari RT sebelah juga ikutan.

Para remaja itupun masuk ke dalam masjid, dan duduk dengan rapinya. Pak Ustadz Mifune duduk diantara jama'ah pengajian, remaja putra berada disisi kiri pak Ustadz, sedangkan remaja putri berada disebelah kanan.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya pak Ustadz.

"Siap pak." Jawab para remaja.

"Assalamualikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh." Buka pak Ustadz.

"Waalaikumssalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh." Jawab para Jama'ah pengajian.

"Tema pengajian kita kali ini adalah Ramadhan." Ujar pak Ustadz.

Semua jama'ah mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan penuh rahmat, dan bulan berlimpah pahala dari Allah swt." Terang Pak ustadz Mifune. "Bulan Ramdhan juga bulan diturunkannya Al-qur'an, sebagai panduan umat manusia. Karna itu setiap tanggal tujuh belas bulan Ramadhan diperingati sebagai Nuzulul Qur'an, nah selain Nuzulul Qur'an ada apa lagi di bulan Ramadhan?" Tanya pak ustadz Mifune kepada seluruh jama'ah pengajian.

"Malam Lailatul Qadar, pak ustadz." Jawab Konan.

"Iya betul. Malam Lailatul Qadar adalah satu malam penting di bulan Ramadhan, yang dalam Al-Qur'an digambarkan sebagai malam yang lebih baik dari seribu bulan." Terang pak ustadz. "Malam dimana para malaikat diutus turun ke bumi oleh Allah swt."

Para jama'ah mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari pak ustadz.

"Nah jadi bulan puasa itu adalah bulan yang penuh dengan pahala jika kita mengerjakannya. Tidurnya orang puasa itu juga mendapatkan pahala, tapi alangkah baiknya saat kita berpuasa nanti tidak hanya tidur tapi juga untuk beribadah pahalanya akan lebih besar lagi. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya pak ustadz.

"Pak ustadz, nungguin buka puasa sambil ngopi boleh nggak?" Tanya Pain dengan polosnya.

"Tidak boleh nak Yahiko." Jawab pak ustadz Mifune.

"Berarti kalau ngeteh boleh dong." Ujar Pain dengan santai. Semua yang ada disitu terkikik geli, sedangkan Itachi yang duduk disebelah Pain tngannya sudah gatal ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

Pak ustadz Mifune hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan dari Pain.

"Diakhir bulan Ramadhan kita juga diwajibkan untuk membayar yang namanya Zakat fitrah." Lanjut pak ustadz Mifune. "Karna dua setengah persen dari harta kita ada hak untuk anak yatim, dan fakir miskin."

Kakuzu yang mendengar penjelasan dari pak ustadz Mifune langsung merinding disco. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat jarang untuk membayar yang namanya Zakat fitrah, tahun lalu dia membayar Zakat fitrah itupun karna dipaksa dengan ancaman yang tidak-tidak dari Konan.

"Tuh Ju, makanya lu harus bayar Zakat. Karna dua setengah persen dari duit lu ada hak anak yatim dan fakir miskin." Bisik Hidan pada Kakuzu yang berada disebelahnya.

"Iye gue tau Dan." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Daripada lu susah-susah nyari anak yatim ama fakir miskin, mending lu sumbangin ke gue." Tambah Hidan.

Sedangkan Kakuzu hanya menatap Hidan dengan tatapan. 'Apaan sih lo.'

"Nah, adik-adik remaja sudah siap belum menjalankan ibadah puasa?" Tanya pak ustadz.

"SIAP PAK USTADZ!" Jawab serempak jama'ah disana.

"Kira-kira hutang puasa tahun lalu sudah dibayar belum?" Tanya pak ustadz lagi.

Eh...

Anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi dan Konan tampak kebingungan mendengar kata hutang, Kakuzu yang seorang rentenir bingung. Karna seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berhutang, yang ada orang-orang yang berhutang sama dia.

"Maaf pak ustadz hutang puasa itu bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

Pak ustadz Mifune sedikit berpikir bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada Kakuzu.

"Dik Kakuzu puasa tahun lalu penuh satu bulan?" Tanya pak ustadz.

Kakuzu mengingat-ingat kembali puasa tahun lalu, dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Terus dik Kakuzu bolong puasa berapa kali?" Tanya pak ustadz lagi.

Kakuzu kembali mengingat-ingat lagi puasa tahun lalu, kira-kira berapa kali ia bolong puasa.

"Kalau nggak salah sepuluh kali pak ustadz." Jawab Kakuzu dengan polosnya.

"Buseeett!" Seru Pain terkejut. "Lu ngapai Ju, bolong sampe sepuluh kali?" Tanya Pain.

"Abisnya gue gak tahan ngeliat anak kecil makan mie ayam didepan gue." Terang Kakuzu, sedangkan pak ustadz Mifune hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nah jadi dik Kakuzu harus membayar hutang puasa dik Kakuzu yang tahun lalu bolong sepuluh kali." Terang pak ustadz.

"Oh... Gitu, terus cara bayarnya gimana pak ustadz? Pake uang cash apa kartu kredir, terus bayarnya lewat man? Kantor pos apa bank." Tanya Kakuzu.

"Dasar mata duitan, lu kira nyicil rumah bayar lewat bank." Celetuk Itachi yang sudah gatal ingin menjitak Kakuzu.

"Dik Kakuzu cukup membayar dengan berpuasa saja." Terang pak ustadz singkat.

Kakuzu pun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ada pertanyaan lainnya?" Tanya pak ustadz sambil memperhatikan para jama'ah. "Jika tidak ada, saya akan tutup pengajian ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, kita sama-sama tutup dengan bacaan hamdalah."

'ALHAMDULILLAH.' Serempak jama'ah pengajian.

"Wassalamualikum Warahmatullahi Wabarokatuh."

"Walallaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarokatuh."

Para remaja itupun perlahan mulai berdiri untuk meninggalkan masjid Al-Konoha.

=0=0=0=0=

Diserambi masjid terlihat hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang duduk-duduk sambil menunggu adzan magribh berkumandang, terlihat remaja RT.001 mengobrol dengan serunya, ada juga genk Akatsuki yang juga mengobrol dengan tak kalah serunya. Tapi ada satu keanehan dengam sang ketua mereka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Hei, ketua ada apa lu bermuram durjana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bermuram durja Ri." Celetuk Itachi membenarkan.

Sasori pun menengok ke arah Itachi.

"Iye, maksudnya bermuram durja."

Pain hanya menghela nafas seperti orang tua.

"Gue pengen tobat." Ujar Pain tiba-tiba.

'WHAAAATTT!' Seru genk Akatsuki berjamaah minus Konan, karna do'i memang pilih pulang duluan sehabis pengajian.

Suara berisik dari genk Akatsuki sukses mengalihkan perhatian para Shikamaru cs. Naruto yang sangat penasarn langsung berlari ke arah genk Akatsuki yang juga diikuti yang lain.

"Ada apaan nih?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasarannya.

"Si Pain mau tobat." Ujar Sasori.

Naruro dan lainnya hanya bisa tercengan tak percaya.

"Lu serius Pain?"

"Ah, yang bener lu."

"Boong lu pasti."

Suara-suara seperti terdengar ditelinga Pain. Pain pun memperhatikan teman-temannya tersebut dengan senyum tipis.

"Gue mau tobat, gue nggak mau jadi mesum lagi, gue mau buang semua majalah bokep gue." Ujar Pain dengan terengah-engah.

Semua yang berada disitu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendengarkan penuturan dari ketua genk Akatsuki yang terkenal mesum. Tapi dari semua orang yang berada disitu, hanya Itachi yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Serius lu mau tobat beneran?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

Pain hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Alhamdulillah akhirnya temen gue mau tobat, terus pidio yang ada di hp lo gimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Pain pun tersenyum sambil menatap lagit senja.

"Gue simpen, buat kenang-kenangan." Jawabnya dengan kalem dan enteng.

'JIIIIAAAAHHH! Itu sih sama aja.' Seru mereka berjama'ah.

Sedangkan Pain memasang senyum polos sambil memandang teman-temamnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo ambil wudhu udah adzan magrib." Ajak Neji.

Seluruh anggota genk Akatsuki dan remaja RT.001 berjalan menuju tempat wudhu, dan bersiap untuk sholat magrib berjama'ah.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Omake/

Disebuah ruangan yang sederhana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Dei, lagi ngapain lu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Karna bentar lagi mau puasa, jadi gue mau bikin petasan." Jelas Deidara.

Sasori mendengarkan penjelasan dari Deidara menjadi tertarik melihat hasil karya sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pffft... Apaan nih? Petasan kecil gini, ini mah petasan cabe-cabean." Ejek Sasori.

Deidara hanya mengabaikan ejekan dari Sasori.

"Emangnya lu punya yang lebih gede?" Tanya Deidara.

Sasori memasang senyum yakin.

"Sasori kampret gue lu suruh bawa yang beginian." Seru seseorang dari arah luar rumah.

Sasori dan Deidara yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar langsung keluar. Terlihatlah Hidan yang membawa sebuah benda berwarna biru lumayan besar.

"Nih Dei gue bawain lu petasan gede." Ujar Sasori.

Deidara yang melihat hal itu langsung emosi.

"SASORI KAMPRET! Itu tabug gas dua belas kilo." Emosi Deidara.

Yosh... Ini dia chapter keduanya, hahahaha. Oh, iya Ryu minta maaf ya kalau dalam fic ini ada kesalahan kata-kata, atau penjelasannya salah. Dan satu lagi Ryu minta maaf karna senbentar lagi puasa.

REVIIEEWW!


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita Di Kampung Konoha

 _Chapter 3_

Bulan puasa, bulan penuh berkah, bulan penuh rahmat bagi umat muslim diseluruh dunia. Bulan puasa juga banyak akan pahala yang berlimpah, tak jarang orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk mencari pahala.

Kata pak Ustadz tidurnya orang puasa itu dapat pahala. Mungkin itu yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning, anak dari pak RT Minato.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran dikamarnya yang nyaman bin tentram, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Ah... puasa kayak gini emang paling enak tidur-tiduran, sambil ngadem." Ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin, dari kipas angin yang ada dikamarnya.

'Kira-kira, siang-siang gini ngedelusi Hinata bikin batal kagak ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Kayak gini tiba-tiba Hinata dateng sambil nganterin ta'jil buat buka puasa, beruntung banget gue. Udeh kayak ketiban durian runtuh.' Tambahnya lagi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berdelusi, tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh dari atap kamarnya dan menimpa tepat diperutnya.

BBRRRRAAAAAKKKK!

BBBUUUUKKKKK!

AAADDDAAAWWW!

Sebuah terikan kesakitan terdengar dengan keras dikediaman pak RT tersebut. Dari arah luar terdengar suara seseoranh berlari dengan terburu-buru, dan langsung mendobrak kamar Naruto.

"Nar, lu kagak apa-apa kan?" Tanya orang tersebut, yang ternyata Kiba.

Kiba dapat melihat sohibnya sedang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, disebelahnya tergeletak sebuah benda bulat dengan kulit berduri lumayan tajam. Ya, Naruto baru saja kejatuhan Durian dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Kagak apa-apa, mbahmu." Jawab Naruto. "Lu liat perut gue sakit banget, mau remuk rasanya." Tambahnya lagi.

Kibapun memegang perut Naruto dengan tidak berperikemanusiannya.

"ADAAAWWW! Sakit woyy." Sentak Naruto.

"Ah... Masih belum remuk Nar, tenang aja." Ucap Kiba dengan entengnya.

Naruto yang masih ngambek, kalo gak mau dibilang marah hanya menatap Kiba dengam tatapan sengit.

"Iye, gue minta maaf Nar." Pinta Kiba.

"Lagian, lu ngapain dirumah gue?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Jadi gini, tadi gue ketemu emak lu, katanya duren belakang rumah lu udah mulai bisa dipanen. Nah, ya gue ambil dah ntu duren." Jelas Kiba. "Terus baru satu buah, eh... malah jatuh niban elu." Tambahnya.

"Jadi gara-gara elu, gue ketiban duren betulan." Sengit Naruto.

"Iye, maaf Nar kan gue kagak sengaja."

"Terus ntu duren mau lu bikin apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk duren yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Mau gue bikin es duren, kan lumayan buat buka puasa." Jawab Kiba.

"Ta'jil?"

"Iye, ta'jil."

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul dalam otak Naruto, yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ia gunakan untuk berpikir.

"Kenapa lu senyum-senyum sendiri? Gila lu ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Enak aja, gue punya ide Kib."

"Apaan?"

"Ntar aje dimasjid, kita kumpul sama anak-anak yang lain. Ntar gue kasih tau."

Kiba yang penasaran akan ide sohibnya, hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Eh... Lu benerin genteng kamar gue." Suruh Naruto pada Kiba.

"Iye-iye gue benerin."

Kibapun berjalan keluar kamar Naruto untuk memperbaiki genten kamar Naruto yang tadi kejatuhan buah durian.

=0=0=0=

Malam harinya seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi siang pada Kiba, para remaja RT.001 sedang berkumpul di serambi Masjid Al-Konoha seusai sholat Tarawih setelah Naruto meminta teman-temannya untuk tidak pulang dulu.

"Jadi lu mau apa ngumpulin kitan disini Nar?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Jadi gais, gue tadi siang mendadak dapet wangsit dari mbah Hashirama..."

"Waaahh... Syirik lu." Potong Sasuke.

"Dosa lu Nar, bulan puasa percaya ama yang begituan." Tambah Chouji.

"Cepetan tobat Nar, sebelum kamu kehabisan waktu." Kali ini Neji yang bersuara.

"Apaan sih lu Ji, ngedoain gue cepet mati ya." Ujar Naruto sedikit emosi. "Lagian gue cuma becanda..."

"Ah... Kalo cuma becanda gak usah ngumpulin kita-kita juga dong." Ino memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Iye, buang-buang waktu kita aja lu." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Lu kagak tau ye, gue ntu capek seharin jaga toko gue. Gue pengen istirahat." Ino menambahkan lagi.

"Pleeaassee! Gais dengerin dulu omongan gue sampai selesai." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Yaudah, lu ngomong sekarang. Awas aje kalo kagak serius." Ancam Sasuke.

"Iye Sas, iye gue serius." Jawab Naruto yang hampir menangis frustasi.

.

.

.

"Jadi gue punya ide, gimana kalau dibulan puasa ini kita jualan ta'jil."

Siiingg.

Mendadak Sasuke dan Shikamaru loncat memegangi tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto, Sai dan Chouji lamgsung memegangi kaki kanan dan kiri Naruto, Kiba memegang kepala Naruto, Shino melongo, Lee memberikan semangat terhadap rekan-rekannya.

"Ji, cepetan lu bacain ayat kursi. Gue yakin ini anak kesambet setan pohon beringin deket pertigaan sono." Perintah Sasuke.

Nejipun mengerti, diapun mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang dipegang kuat oleh teman-temannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Wooiii... Apa-apaan neh, lepasin gue." Ronta Naruto.

Sedangkan teman-temanya yang memeganginya hanya bergeming, tanpa mau melepaskan. Sedangkan Neji semakin dekat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Woooyyy... Gais, gue kagak kesambet setan. Lepasin gue." Pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Tak ada respon sama sekali. Sedangkan Neji sudah berlutu dihadapannya bersiap membacakan ayat kursi.

Naruto entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, berhasil melepaskan diri dari teman-temannya.

"Gila lu pada ya, temen sendiri dikatain kesambet." Ujar Naruto.

"Abisnya lu kagak pernah punya ide bener kayak gitu." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa sehina itu gue dimata lu Sas?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Udah-udah jangan ribut gitu, gue setuju sama idenya Naruto." Lerai Shino.

Narutopun menatap Shino dengen tatapan mendamba, dan langsung memeluk lengan Shino.

"Lu emang sohib gue Shin."

Shino yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mendorong wajah Naruto hingga terjungkal. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan lainnya memasang pose berpikir.

"Gue setuju ama ide lu Nar." Shikamaru mulai bersuara.

Yang lainnya juga mengangguk setuju, sedangkan anak-anak cewek yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah konyol para anak-anak cowok juga setuju.

"Terus modhalnya dharimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gimana kalo kita patungan saja." Usul TenTen.

"Aku setuju dengan ide TenTen." Ujar Lee.

"Boleh juga, terus ntar uang hasil penjualannya kita kemain?" Tanya Neji.

"Buat makan-makan aja." Seru Chouji.

"Lu pikirannya cuma makan mulu ndut." Seru semuanya.

"Gimana kalo kita sumbangin ke panti asuhan." Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara.

"Oke juga ide lu Sas." Puji Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Naruto sang pencetus ide tersenyum sumringah melihat respon positif dari teman-temannya.

"M-maaf N-naruto, aku boleh nyumbang jajanan tradisional enggak?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Eh... Boleh kok Hinata, boleh banget malah." Ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya.

'My lope-lope ngerespon juga, duh senengnya.' Batin Naruto.

Akhirnya para remaja RT.001 menyepakati ide dari Naruto tersebut. Sedangkan disisi lain serambi masjid, terlihat genk Akatsuki sedang berkumpul dan mencoba menguping. Terlihat dari kuping sang ketua genk yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kita kumpul dirumah gue." Titah Pain.

=0=0=0=

Keesokkan harinya seperti yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya, sore hari ini Shikamaru dan lainnya bersiap untuk berjualan ta'jil. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan sejak pagi tadi.

Semalam Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan sudah setuju soal pembagian tugas masing-masing. yang bertugas berbelanja kepasar untuk kebutuhan ta'jil, ada Shino, Chouji, Lee, dan Sai. Lalu Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Sasuke bertugas sebagai tukang angkut untuk kebutuhan berjualan, seperti meja, panci, dan lain sebagainya. Hinata dan Sakura bertugas membuat ta'jilnya, Ino dan TenTen bertugas menjadi penjual. Lalu Naruto bertugas menjadi apa? Dia dengan seenak udelnya menobatkan diri sebagai mandor.

"Nar, untung gue lagi puasa. Kalo kagak, gue hajar lu." Geram Sasuke dengan ngos-ngosan. Dia dan Neji baru saja menggotong meja yang lumayan berat dari rumahnya hingga ke jalan besar, tempat mereka berjualan saat ini.

"Udah Sas, kamu yang sabar." Ucap Neji menenangkan.

"Iye, lagian enak banget lu kagak kerja apa-apa." Tambah Kiba.

"Kib, dimana-mana yang punya ide itu jarang kebagian tugas." Ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Pokoknya lu ntar harus bantuin Ino ama TenTen jualan."

"Kiba udah jangan marah-marah, nanti aku sama Sakura bakal ngebantuin Ino sama TenTen juga kok." Ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

Kibapun menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Yaudah, berlima. Naruto tetep harus kerja juga."

"Iye-iye, ntar gue bantuin." Kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dari jauh terlihat, enam orang remaja tua (baca:Akatsuki) sedang berjalan menuju ke jalan besar tempat remaja RT.001 sedang berjualan, yang paling depan ada Pain sang ketua yang berjalan dengan wajah sok cool tapi gagal karna wajah mesumnya masih kelihatan, lalu dibelakangnya ada Itachi, menenteng sebuah termos dan sebuah tas plastik lumayan besar, disebelahnya ada duo Sasori dan Deidara yang membawa sebuah panci, dibarisan paling belakang ada duet maut Kakuzu dan Hidan yang membawa sebuah meja besar yang pastinya amatlah berat.

"Dasar ketua kagak tau diri, udah jalan paling depan kagak bawa apa-apa lagi. Nah kita, anak buahnya dusuruh bawa beginian." Omel Deidara.

"Udah Dei, kagak usah ngomel ntar puasa lu batal." Ujar Sasori.

Merekapun berhenti tepat disebelah stand remaja RT.001 berjualan.

"Ngapain lu semua bawa- bawa begituan? Mau piknik emangnya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Akatsuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, dan mulai meletakkan jajanan ta'jil mereka diatas meja yang tadi sudah digotong oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Jangan bilang lu semua mau jualan ta'jil juga?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kalo iya, emang kenapa?" Jawab Pain dengan santainya.

"Kagak bisa, lu pindah dari sini." Usir Naruto.

"Emang disini ada gitu tulisannya, Akatsuki dilarang berjualan disini?" Tanya Pain.

Naruto hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ya pokoknya, lu jangan jualan disini. Ntar kagak laku lagi jualan gue."

Pain hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengabaikan ucapan dari Naruto. Setelah persiapan selesai, Akatsuki siap untuk berjualan ta'jil.

"Kita lihat jualan siapa bakal habis duluan." Tantang Pain dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Jangan salah kita juga punya orang yang jago jualan." Ujar Lee dengan semangatnya sambil menepuk pundak TenTen.

"Haiya, lu olang liat gue juga jago kalo ulusan jualan." Ucap TenTen.

Sedangkan remaja RT.001 kecuali Lee dan TenTen hanyak bergidik ngeri karna tahu apa isi otak TenTen jika sudah berurusan dengan uang, yang jelas tidak kalah dengan Kakuzu sirentenir Akatsuki.

Waktu yang ditunggupun tiba, jalanan semakin ramai dilewati banyak kendaraan, ada juga yang berjalan kaki. Para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang sehabis pulang kerja, ataupun sedang ngabuburit bersama keluarganya terlihat berlalu-lalang melewati jalan RT.001 dan genk Akatsuki berusaha memawarkan jajanan yang mereka jual kepada pengendara ataupun pejalan kaki yang melewati stand mereka.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, stand milik remaja RT.001 lah yang paling banyak dikerubuti oleh orang-orang, hal itu terlihat dari Naruto yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari mengambil inilah, mengambil itulah, bahkan sampai menukarkan uang ditoko seberang jalan Dan terhitung sudah enam kali ia bolak-balik untuk menukarkan uang.

Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki? Dari awal mulai berjualan sampai sekarang belum ada satupun yang laku terjual, tapi sang ketua masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Pain gimana nih, punya kita belum laku sama sekali?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tenang kawan, lu taukan pahlawan selalu menang belakangan." Jawab Pain dengan senyum tenang.

"Lu kata ultramen, pahlawan menang belakangan. Ini jualan, bukan berantem." Seloroh Hidan.

"Kawan tenanglah, oke." Ujar Pain sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mngedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan diantara mereka semua yang paling deg-degan hanya Kakuzu seorang, bagaimana tidak modal berjualan ini semuanya dari uang pribadi miliknya. Tentu saja dia yang palinga resah, jika tidak laku maka bisa dipastikan ia akan kehilangan uang yang paling ia sayangi.

Tak berapa lama seorang ibu-ibu berjalan melewati stand mereka, Pain pun langsung berdiri untul menewarkan ta'jil yang ia jual. Setidaknya dengan susah payah Pain berhasil menghentikan ibu-ibu tersebut, dan itu sebuah kemajuan. Senyum sumringah langsung terpancar dari wajah para anggota Akatsuki.

"Harganya berapa mas?" Tanya ibu-ibu tersebut.

Pain berpikir sejenak menimbang harga yang pas untuk ta'jil yang ia jual.

"Lima ribu aja, kagak mahal." Ucap Pain.

Kakuzu yang mendengar kata lima ribu langsung bereaksi, tapi dengan secepat kilat Itachi langsung membungkam mulut Kakuzu, Deidara dan Hidan memegangi tangan Kakuzu, sedangkan Sasori memegangi tubuh Kakuzu dari belakang.

'Mapus gue rugi, gue rugi. Pain kampret gue rugi.' Batin Kakuzu yang masih meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Setelah ibu-ibu itu pergi, Kakuzu baru dilepaskan oleh teman-temannya.

"Pain, apa-apaan lo. Ngejual murah banget?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan geramnya.

"Apaain sih Ju, yang pentingkan laku dulu. Tenang aja sebelum magrib jualan kita bakal abis kok." Jawab Pain dengan yakin.

Kenyataannya sampai menjelang magrib pun tidak ada satupun yang terjual lagi. Suara adzan magrib mulai berkumandang menandakan buka puasa.

"Alhamdulillah buka puasa." Seru remaja RT.001.

Naruto terduduk lemas ditanah karna kehabisan tenaga, setelah mondar-mandir kesana- kemari.

"Naruto buka dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas kolak pisang kepada Naruto.

"Iye, makasih Hin." Jawab Naruto sambil menerima gelas tersebut.

"Laper!" Seru Chouji yang langsung menyerbu jajanan ta'jil yang masih tersisa.

"Wooyy... Ndut jangan lu abisin sendiri gue juga laper." Seru Kiba yang langsung berlari ke arah Chouji yang juga diikuti Lee dan Naruto.

Dan perang merebutkan jajanan ta'jilpun dimulai.

Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib keempat sahabatnya tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki? Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan, terutama Kakuzu yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi. Karna sudah dipastikan ia telah rugi.

"Pain, gimana ama makanannya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kucing lewat aja kita kasih kagak mau." Ujar Pain.

"Udeh sikat aja, kita abisin." Seru Hidan.

Dan hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup Kakuzu, yang untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah ke untungan saat berjualan.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Omake/

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita, yang entah lampunya tidak dinyalakan atau belum bayar listrik, hanya pemilik ruangan tersebut yang tau.

Cklek!

"Ju, jangan depresi gitulah." Bujuk Hidan.

"Gue gak bisa diginiin, Dan." Ujar Kakuzu dengan berlinang air mata.

"Lu harus kuat Ju." Kali ini Itachi berusaha menguatkan temannya.

Teepp!

"Ju, lu yang sabar ya."

"Ini gara-gara elu ketua kampret, gue jadi rugi. Betapa berharganya uang gue." Omel Kakuzu.

Sedangkan Pain hanya tersenyum tenang mendengar ocehan dari Kakuzu.

Tidak jauh dari sana Konan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, karna sejak dari dulu apapun yang dikerjakan Akatsuki selalu berkhir dengan kegagalan dan berantakan.

TBC

Yooooo... Ketemu lagi sama Ryu, maaf ya kalau update telat, hehehe...

Ryu mau ucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic Ryu, buat yang ngereview juga makasih. Makasih juga buat FahChan readers yang udah ngePM Ryu buat cepetan update.

Oke segitu saja, terakhir kalinya Ryu minta...

REEVVIIIEEWWW!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

Suara takbir menggema diseluruh penjuru dunia, hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan puasa dan malam hari ini seluruh umat muslim sedang bertakbir menyambut hari kemenangan esok hari.

Dimalam takbiran ini terlihat di RT.001 seluruh warga sedang bersuka cita, dan juga sibuk. Karna malam hari ini para bapak-bapak dan para pemuda RT.001 sedang bersiap untuk membagikan zakat fitrah ke fakir miskin yang membutuhkan.

Para pemuda RT.001 dibantu genk Akatsuki sedang berkeliling untuk membagikan zakat kepada warga yang membutuhkan, bukan hanya RT.001 tapi RT tetangga jika ada warga yang membutuhkan akan mereka berikan.

Dengan membawa gerobak dorong mereka berkeliling, dengan memulai start dari masjid Al-Konoha di RT.001 dan sekarang mereka sampai di RT.003, mereka telah berjalan lumayan jauh untuk berkeliling.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

"Lu kenapa Ju?" Tanya Hidan kepada Kakuzu yang sedang duduk didelat gerobak sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

Kakuzu yang ditanya langsung menengokkan kepala ke arah Hidan.

"Udah tahu gue kayak gini, dan elu masih nanya gue kenapa. Gue rasa lu harus periksain mata lu, Dan." Jawab Kakuzu sedikit emosi.

"Iye Ju iye sory, gue cuma nanya."

"Wooyyy... Ketombe Biawak, enak banget lu ye duduk disini." Teriak Pain yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah sohibnya tersebut.

Kakuzu dan Hidan menengok ke arah Pain yang meneriaki mereka tadi.

"Enak banget lu Ju, duduk-duduk santai disini. Yang lain lagi mencar buat ngebagiin zakat lu malah duduk disini." Omel Pain.

Kakuzu yang diomeli seperti itu langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah horor nan menyeramkan. Secara jujur sebenarnya Pain juga rada takut juga kalo ngeluat wajah Kakuzu yang horor begitu.

"Dengkul Kecoa, gue udah dorong ini gerobak dari RT.001 sampe sini dan elu masih ngomel? Elu emang kagak ada rasa kasihan ama gue, lu pikir enteng apa ngedorong itu gerobak." Kali ini Kakuzu mengomel balik pada Pain sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Sabar Ju jangan emosi gitu." Hidan berusaha menenangkan temannya tersebut. "Lu juga Pain keterlaluan, minta maaf gih sama Kakuju." Kali ini Hidan juga mengomel pada Pain.

"Iye deh, maafin gue ya Ju." Pain pun meminta maaf sambil cengar-cengir.

" Ada apaan sih Pain? Gue denger ribut-ribut daritadi." Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah kembali berkumpul setelah membagikan zakat.

Pain menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, dan terlihat dibelakangnya para pemuda RT.001 berjalan ke arah Pain.

"Kagak ada apa-apa." Jawab Pain santai. "Udah semuanya?" Tanya Pain.

"Udeh, kita lanjut jalan lagi." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Oke, kita berangkat. Ju dorong lagi." Perintah Pain pada Kakuzu.

Sedangkan Kakuzu hanya bisa mengelus dada diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan pembagian zakat malam itu kembali dilakukan, mereka berkeliling sampa RT.005. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke masjid Al-Konoha untuk beristirahat dan takbiran sampai pagi.

=0=0=0=0=

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, hari kemenangan setelah sebulan penuh berpuasa menahan lapar, haus, serta hawa nafsu. Seluruh umat muslim yang ada di dunia merayakan dengan penuh suka cita, tanpa terkecuali.

Sama halnya para warga di RT.001 Kampung Konoha, mereka kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sholat ied, di masjid Al-Konoha.

Kita lihat dirumah pak RT Minato yang selalu diwarnai kehebohan.

"Naruto bangun!" Teriak bu RT alias Kushina sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih dengan lelapnya tertidur, tak menghiraukan terikan sang ibu yang membangunkan.

"Naruto!"

Tak ada respon.

"Naruto!" Teriaknya lagi.

Tak ada respon.

Kushina yang sudah habis kesabaran dengan terpaksa mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan kekuatan luar biasa pintu tersebut langsung terbuka, Kushina langsung berjalan ke arah putranya yang sedang tidur memeluk gulingnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung menjewer kuping Naruto, hingga Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"A-adaaww!" Teriak Naruto.

"Bangun kagak lu" Teriak Kushina tepat ditelunga Naruto.

"I-iye mak." Naruto duduk diatas kasurnya sambil mengucek matanya.

Minato yang mendengar ribut-ribut tersebut segera berjalan ke arah kamar putranya tersebut.

"Ada apa sih, kok ribut-ribut?" Tanya Minato kalem.

"Ini be, emak ngejewer kuping Naru." Ujar Naruto mengadu pada babenya.

"Itu karna elu dibangunin, kagak bangun-bangun." Ujar Kushina mendorong kepala Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa bersungut-sungut diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Udah, Naruto cepetan mandi ini udah siang." Titah Minato.

"Emang lu mau telat sholat ied." Tambah Kushina.

Naruto dengan reflek langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya.

"GUE TELAT!" Teriak Naruto.

Jika keluarga pak RT diwarnai kehebohan, maka beda lagi dengan keluarga satu ini yang seluruh keluarganya tenang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Uchiha.

Kita lihat dikamar sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk sholat ied.

'Gue semakin hari semakin tampan aja.' Ujar Sasuke narsis, sambil menyisir rambut bebeknya agar semakin terlihat rapi.

Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh sang kakak yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sasuke. Itachi memang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke masjid, ia tinggal menunggu Sasuke yang sedang berdandan.

"Itu kaca bisa pecah kalo elu ngaca mulu." Ujar Itachi pada Sasuke, ia sudah jengah melihat adiknya terus-terusan berkaca dari habis subuh sampai jam segini.

Sasuke dengam malas menengok ke arah Itachi yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bilang aja lu ngiri ama gue." Balas Sasuke.

"Siapa yang ngiri sama elu?" Tanya Itachi. Ya memang sedikit banyak ia iri dengan wajah mulus milik Sasuke, tidak seperti wajahnya yang ada keriput.

"Udeh ngaku aja, muke lu kan emang keriputan." Ejek Sasuke pada kakaknya.

Ingin sekali Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke, yang dengan seenak mengejek keriput.

"Udahlah berantem sama elu gak ada habisnya. Ayo berangkat, ntar kita telat." Ajak Itachi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk berangkat ke masjid.

Warga RT.001 kini berbondong-bondong menuju masjid Al-Konoha, bukan hanya warga RT.001 warga RT lain juga datang untuk sholat ied disana.

Sholat ied berlangsung dengan khusyuk, dan para warga juga mendengarkan khotbah dari pak ustadz Mifune.

Sholat ied pun selesai, para warga kini saling bersalam-salaman untuk memohon maaf.

=0=0=0=0=

Naruto kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, ia pulang bersama dengan Sasuke karna rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Sas, ngantuk banget gue." Ujar Naruto sambil sesekali menguap.

"Salah lu sendiri semalem takbiran sampe pagi."

"Kan lebaran jadinya kita harus takbiran sampe pagi." Kali ini Naruto membela diri.

"Eh... Lu kagak inget pak ustadz bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak ingat.

"Kata pak ustadz, waktu yang paling utama takbiran itu subuh sampe dengan sebelum sholat ied." Terang Sasuke.

"Gitu ya Sas?" Beo Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Ada apaan Shik?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan lupa abis ini kita dirumah pak RT, buat keliling silahturahmi." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu lagi, kalo Akatsuki mau ikut biarin aja." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Iye, mereka kagak usah dibilangin ngumpul sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya udeh gue pulang dulu." Pamit Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto memandang kepergian Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Nar, semalem begadang sampe jam berape emang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 3, emang kenapa?" Jawab Naruto.

"Pantes aje itu bocah matanya kagak kuat melek." Terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

Kedua pemuda tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Setelah sampai ke rumah, Naruto langsung sungkem ke ayah dan ibunya memohon maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah Naruto buat, yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

Setelah itu ia dan keluarga langsung sarapan bersama dengan kutupat dan opor ayam, yang dimasak oleh Kushina. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia memang. Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto duduk diteras rumahnya untuk menunggu kawan-kawannya yang akan berkeliling silahturahmi ke tetangga. Karna kemungkinan para anggota genk Akatsuki akan ikut, bisa jadi mereka akan berkeliling samapai ke RT.005.

Pemuda di RT.001 memang tidak banyak, tapi mereka selalu kompak. Hal inilah yang Naruto sukai, teman-temannya selalu datang disaat dibutuhkan. Begitu pula dengan genk Akatsuki, biarpun kadang mengesalkan tapi mereka selalu datang membantu disaat dibutuhkan.

Dan hari lebaran memang selalu ditunggu-tunggu, dimana kita bisa saling memaafkan atas segala kesalahan yang perha kita buat. Dan lebaran juga menjadi momen untuk mempererat tali silahturahmi antar sanak-saudara, sahabat, sampai tetangga.

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

Omake/

Para pemuda-pemudi RT.001 dan juga genk Akatsuki kini sedang melepas lelah di pos ronda, setelah berkeliling bersilahturahmi ke tetangga-tetangga yang dikenal.

"Bencana." Ujar Kakuzu.

"Apanya yang bencana Ju?" Tanya Hidan.

"Ini bencana Dan, bentar lagi kiamat." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Apaan sih lu, ngomong ngelantur gitu?" Kali ini Konan bertanya.

"Ini bemcana, ini kiamat." Lagi-lagi Kakuzu ngomong ngelantur tidak menjawab pertanyaan Konan.

"Ada apaan sih Ju? Lu ngomong ngelantur lagi gue hajar lu." Kali ini Pain sudah tidak sabar dengan ocehan Kakuzu.

"Ini bencana Pain, tahun ini gue sama sekali kagak dapet THR." Kakuzu mulai menjelaskan, dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"DASAR KUMIS ONTA!" Teriak mereka semua berjamaah, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakuzu.

Halo, minna-san! Ryu kembali, ini chapter terakhir dari Cerita di Kampung Konoha.

Mohon maaf ya buat para readers selama membaca fic ini, Ryu masih mengecewakan. Dan mohon maaf juga para readers harus nunggu lama fic ini.

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat readers yang berkenan meluangkan waktunya untul membaca fic dari Ryu, terima kasih juga buat readers yang sudah memberikan review untuk fic ini.

Jujur Ryu seneng bisa menamatkan fic ini. Dan semoga para readers suka membacanya, dan mau memberikak reviewnya.

Satu lagi, Happy Eid Mubarak Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin, bagi yang mereyakannya.

Jangan lupa ya...

REEEVVVIIIEEEWW!

20-07-2015


End file.
